nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierlot
User talk:Pierlot/Archive (February 2008 until 11 april 2008) Flower bouquet Lars Washington offers this small bouquet to Halle for his never ending enthusiasm and happy editing. 07:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) TVW Don't do that! You should not delete that, it's a necessary halt along the railway. 08:08, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :You cannot do that, just like that. And why would you do that?? Pierlot, wees niet zo wispelturig. 08:20, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Koning Waar is de koning Pierlot McCrooke Halle 09:17, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess HRH Dimitri I is very, very sad or angry or confused. I don't think he had a happy birthday. But what is there I can do about it ? BTW how did you know Lokixx had problems ? 09:32, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :i have readthat the kings has leaved Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dimitri where are you Pierlot McCrooke Halle 15:45, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::He's currently not coming to Lovia. George Matthews 15:45, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :King, please come back Pierlot McCrooke Halle 09:42, 15 April 2008 ::(UTC) ::::Don't feel sad Pierlot McCrooke Halle, I guess HRH Dimitri I lives in exile momentarily. I feel confident he will come back, though, I don't know when. (confused too) 09:56, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm convinced that we'll see him tonight, already. Alexandru 09:58, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Het is iedergeval niet gezellig Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::You are totally right, but there are some things we haven't a clue about and as we are not really in the game I guess they want to keep it that way. But, don't worry, things will change soon. 13:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :: Do you like to become councillor of Train Village Pierlot McCrooke Halle 13:45, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::I take it you mean olderman or councillor (depending on the English we speak) 13:57, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Leave I will leave when the crisis does not stop Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:19, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess we will have to start a peaceful wikia of our own, we call it Pierlot.wikia.com. How about that one ? (smile) 16:21, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :We WILL solve this crisis. 16:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :oK Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Take it from me: United we stand ! 16:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :yes Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Orkan Okran is a good neighborhood Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Of course, it is the neiborhood where people stand up together and fight against the yearly returning hurricanes. We could make something nice of it. 17:04, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :: There is now no map Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:19, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're right. And I think it's a good neighborhood too. Ánd I also apologise to you. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:21, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Orkan I like Orkan. Pierlot McCrooke Halle 07:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Would you Would you like to become Federal Police Officer? A nice, exciting and honorable job! More information: Job Billboard. George Matthews 10:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke Halle 10:54, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, then you can start now as an official Federal Police Officer. If you do your work extremely well, you can advance and become a Federal Police Sergeant. Please add the ensign ( ) to your user page. George Matthews 10:56, 16 April 2008 (UTC) geofictie wiki wie zou er aan de Geofictie wiki willen bijdragen Pierlot McCrooke Halle 07:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Ze lijken allemaal op elkaar en je komt er steeds dezelfde cyberjumpers tegen. So, what's the point ? 11:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Er zijn 2 gebruiker: ik en Lokixx Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Little Frisco LITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE FRISCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Pierlot McCrooke Halle 13:52, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much! Thank you very much for the reverting of the vandalism by SuperAndro! I will do a good word for you to George Matthews for the good policing work you've done! Thanks a lot! 15:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :You've done great work for a Police Officer! Thanks a lot! In police, doing well means promotion! So, are you interested in the function of Federal Police Sergeant? George Matthews 14:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::In that case I officially PROMOTE you! Welcome in our team! You can add the ensign to your user page and take away the former one. George Matthews 14:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Congratulations Pierlot! 16:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Congratulations Pierlot, also from . 16:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::In lovia we have a good police Pierlot McCrooke Halle 10:49, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Orkan Orkan Orkan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 12:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC) : I finished the Orkan neighborhood, and soon I'll make the seals, but now I don't have any time left. 13:08, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Maores Ik moet mee doen met dat proces in maores Pierlot McCrooke Halle 12:49, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ik weet, maar ik raad je aan het te negeren, het slaat nergens op. 12:53, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK ~~ :::'t Slaat wel ergens op. De dictator moest zonodig weer 's m'n commentaar censurere. --OWTB 12:55, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ja en ik doe NIET mee Pierlot McCrooke Halle 13:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. De rechter heeft dan nu geoordeeld : 6 MAANDEN. --OWTB 13:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Zelfs dat doorstrepe deblokkeerd je niet :D --OWTB 13:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Pierlot, I'm sorry we were that late. He now is arrested for one week. George Matthews 14:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Ooswesthoesbes Heb jij enig idee wat er allemaal aan hand is (was) ? 14:37, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nouw ik moest mee doen aan een rechtzaak (due is afgelast omdat OosWesThoesBes wikizelfmoord heeft gepleegt) en toen stond weer een beledigende tekst op kwatsjpedia (Die nu weg is) Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:45, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::zqt stond er dqn op kzqtsjpediq M Wegm ;ijn toetsenbord slqqt tielt< Zqt ;oet ik hier nu ;ee M Ik kqn niet eens ;eer degelijk ondertekenen< ::Iets wat anti koning Dimitri was Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:52, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Goed dqt het zeg is< Ik kqn ;ij niet ;eer behoorlijk uitdrukken< ;ijn toetsenbord lijkt plots vqn een qwerty nqqr een azerty o;geslqgen< vree;dm 4t lijkt hier behekst< Ik wql ;qqr even ;ijn pc qfwetten en opnieuz proberen< Hou je hqqks< :Asjemenou, nu lukt het weer, was dit even schrikken zeg. Stel je voor, ik heb een AZERTY toetsenbord en plots komen de letters eruit alsof het een QWERTY is. Was me dat even schrikken zeg. Zitten we hier met een virus of zoiets ? :Wat ik nog wilde vragen, wat is een kwatsjpedia ? Nooit eerder van gehoord. (maar dat verbaast je natuurlijk niks). 15:00, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Dat is een wikipedia met alleen maar onzin er0op de nederlandse versie ervan heet Oncyclopedie ~~ ::Voor users die de waarheid graag geweld aandoen en dit dan onder het mom van een dergelijke oncyclopedie willen verdoezelen. Daar zie ik het nut niet van in, maar ja: ieder diertje zijn pleziertje. Ik ben in elk geval opgelucht dat de rust is weergekeerd in wonderful Lovia. Eerst was ik , dan en nu 15:11, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll start working on your seal rightaway. Should be finished within half an hour. 15:08, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Like the seal? I am already making you a flag too, one of the best I've ever made 15:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::I do like it Pierlot McCrooke Halle 15:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The flag will be something great, you'll like it too. 15:51, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Renewing Dimi, have you plans for new railway stations --Pierlot McCrooke 14:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) King Dimitri I You are an good king Pierlot McCrooke 15:38, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Aesopos Aesopos Pierlot McCrooke 11:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Dimitri Dimitri, where are you Pierlot McCrooke 15:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :If you ask me, he is in Italy now, big meeting going on ! 15:17, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Dimitri, where are you Dimitri, where are you Pierlot McCrooke 17:44, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm worried tooooooooooooooo you know. I'll be back tomorrow, thirst thing ! 18:25, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Spanish class, as always on Monday Don't be so worried, there aren't that much terrorists willing to kill me 18:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::I am worried, I am always worried about you youngsters. Always want to keep an eye on you but you all seem to slip through my fingers. I'm off now. Back tomorrow. (smile) 18:30, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Bye 18:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Youuuuuu ! another little devil ! 18:35, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Lists Lists Pierlot McCrooke 08:50, 29 April 2008 (UTC) George? Where is George Matthews? Pierlot McCrooke 18:05, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't know Working. 18:08, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Good morning young man ! 05:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Hi, I thought I was alone on the planet, nobody here ! 14:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::This is an good country ~~ ::::Yes ! 14:38, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Dimitri, where are you Pierlot McCrooke 14:02, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Dimitri Dimitri where are you Pierlot McCrooke 17:51, 2 May 2008 (UTC) IB IB :Why will you leave?? 11:00, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I will leave Pierlot McCrooke 11:01, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Why is that? You are a great contributor and working with you is really fine... I don't understand. 11:05, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::I wil not leave Pierlot McCrooke 11:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::That's great, and a good decision; but tell me, why did you want to leave? 11:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I wanted to leave because i have no good contributions Pierlot McCrooke 11:11, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::::That's not true! You are one of our best contributors, look at our statistics! What you need is a good project. Not a neighborhood or something like that, but a project, like your radio (which is really good). What about making a summer festival in Train Village? Or a market? A fair? A car expo? 11:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::An fair and an car expo from Pierlot Holdig and KIngs Trust Pierlot McCrooke 11:17, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, we could certainly do that. What about the Majestic Sylvanian Summer Fair? 11:18, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes en nu even in het nederlands:Kan er dan een kraampje komen van Pierlot Piizza Pierlot McCrooke 11:21, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Natuurlijk. 11:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 11:23, 3 May 2008 (UTC) First State Convention On which date begins the First State Convention. I am a guest there Pierlot McCrooke 11:44, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :We are - in fact - waiting for more Governors... 11:56, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 12:07, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :This movement of leaving saddens me heavily... :( 14:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :I will not leave Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Dimitri Dimitri, where are you Pierlot McCrooke 10:37, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Here, at work. My palace burned down, and now there is a lot of work to do... 10:38, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Have you ideas for the Majestic Sylvanian Summer Fair Pierlot McCrooke 10:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'll have a look. 10:53, 4 May 2008 (UTC) THE BEST WIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST WIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 12:27, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks to good contributors, like you and Lars - 12:32, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Dimitri Dimitri, where are yuo Pierlot McCrooke 15:07, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, I am here for my last check-up for this weekend, but then I think you'll have to miss me for about one week. I'll be working very hard and won't have much time to fly over to Lovia. I hope you guys can handle the situation here when I'm off? 15:42, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Grazie, you're very nice! Giacomo Pollini 19:55, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Where Where is everyone? Pierlot McCrooke 11:33, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Here. ::Here I am. How are you today Pierlot? 17:13, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Good Pierlot McCrooke 17:14, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That's great. Any plans for today here in Lovia? 17:14, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Have you plans for the railway company? I have no plans Pierlot McCrooke 17:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Not yet. I think I will start the Artista Station next week. 17:25, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Artista Morgen of overmorgen gaat station Artista open Pierlot McCrooke 17:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :I said next week, please have some patience. How was your day today? 17:34, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Good Pierlot McCrooke 17:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::That's great. Is the weather as good here as where you live? 17:39, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 17:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Activiteit Welke dagen van activiteit waren er in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 05:48, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:23, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Station Wanneer opent station Artista Pierlot McCrooke 11:30, 11 May 2008 (UTC) MOTC Ben ik wel geschikt als MOTC Pierlot McCrooke 15:19, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :'t Is zeker da! It's partly because of you that we hold these elections. 15:33, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Of course, you are the geknipte candidate ! ¿Lars Washington? 15:52, 11 May 2008 (UTC) It's good you are confident about you being a candidate. You will have my vote, that's at least one 08:28, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::I am an good candidate Pierlot McCrooke 08:37, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ]] Dear Mr Pierlot, I am a candidate too for MOTC. I wondered whether you wanted to cooperate in this campaign? We could start a campaign ("Vote for McCrooke and Matthews!") together, asking the people to vote for us both. We are in the same party, and we are both ambitious in politics. What do you think? If you agree, I'll make us a great poster too. Sincerely, George Matthews 09:02, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree Pierlot McCrooke 09:04, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's great, then I'll start our campaign soon. George Matthews 09:09, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::Do you like our campaign poster? >>> :::George Matthews 09:30, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I guess the elections itself will start by the end of this week, so we'll make a good chance (I hope ). George Matthews 09:35, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::OK Pierlot McCrooke 09:36, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::when begins the voting process Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I still want to give some people a chance to run for MOTC. I thought E. Pollini wanted to become MOTC, so he has to have a chance too, as well as some others. 14:55, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Artista When will artista station open Pierlot McCrooke 16:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :When artista station open Pierlot McCrooke 14:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Soon, soon. My Internet is too slow now... I'll try tonight. 15:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Volkstellingen Dat kan ik me niet voorstellen ¿Lars Washington? 15:18, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :THIS NATION HAS THE BEST KINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 17:10, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :: Pierlot McCrooke 11:03, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed. And don't forget, you may vote three times, on everybody you like. 11:07, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) Artista It cost me a whole bunch of work, not easy, but I'm finished Is it good? I'll adopt the railway map soon too. 18:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :It is good Pierlot McCrooke 18:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) It's good to see both of us are happy. ¿Lars Washington? 06:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 06:51, 17 May 2008 (UTC) MOTC MOTC IS A GOOD FUNCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY NAME WILL BE ON THE MOTC LIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 12:27, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Inauguration Mr McCrooke, You have been elected in the Mid-term Elections, 2008. Congratulations! Our Prime Minister inaugurated you on this page. That means you are a Member of the Congress from now on! That is great news, and that brings some information along: * You can propose law articles and other proposals in the First Chamber, where you and your colleagues can discuss the proposal. * You can replace the proposals to the Second Chamber once you think they will be accepted. There, you and your colleagues will vote on this proposal. Yuri Medvedev and I also decided who would become Federal Secretary. We offer you the Department of Transportation. We hope you will be a good Secretary and work on the Lovian situation concerning that issue. If you have serious personal issues that don't allow you to do this any longer, or if you feel incapable of doing so, please resign at the Prime Minister's office. Good luck! Yours, 18:57, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Sockpuppet? You are not sockpuppet of Klaast here, because he isn't here. So please, don't leave Here you are Pierlot and here you are very welcome as Pierlot :) 15:07, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :OK Pierlot McCrooke 15:09, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Please, don't feel to bad about Libertas. Libertas has changed a lot, and is a nice country as well, but maybe to different for you and me 15:22, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::OK Pierlot McCrooke 15:27, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, it only changed a little bit. The inhabitants changed. --OWTB 16:53, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Can I leave? Pierlot McCrooke 06:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Why would you want to leave? 06:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I have no good edits Pierlot McCrooke 06:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Don't say that all the time; Of course you have good edits, look at his: User:DimiTalen/Users You have the third most edits!! That's great score, and your pages are very well too. You know that =^) 06:13, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Why you say that I have good edits; i have No good edits Pierlot McCrooke 06:15, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yes, you do. And if your edits are once not as good as another time, that's no problem. We're all here to learn and to have a great time, that's the most important thing. 06:19, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: Yes Pierlot McCrooke 06:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! I made you a seal, and I think it's the best I made so far, I'm even getting jealous on your future department seal. I hope you like it too. I will now upload it, have a minute please. George Matthews 15:39, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :You shouldnot leave, you make great edits andI learn a lot from you. Lars ::Indeed, you are a nice partner to all of us here. 17:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 17:08, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Crisis There is anew crisis Pierlot McCrooke 15:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :No there is not, two people are just having a (bad) conversation. That's not a crisis, though we'll solve this little issue immediately. 15:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::What? A crisis? =| Cléo 15:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Don't block someone, it isn't funny. Anfii 15:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Cléo‎ Where is Cléo‎? Pierlot McCrooke 16:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 16:21, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :We all Lovia, don't we? 06:28, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::I lovia Pierlot McCrooke 06:29, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Dimitri Dimitri, where are you? Pierlot McCrooke 07:04, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Studying, I have examinations in 12 days. 07:11, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Safari I like safari Pierlot McCrooke 15:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Help If you can please delete Revan and Darkside2000 users as they aremy old accounts which I don't want anymore and check out the new history of Train Village Ligency 12:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I cañ not do that because i am not an admin Pierlot McCrooke 12:28, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have done so as site admin. 15:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::oK Pierlot McCrooke 15:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hi How are you today ? I've seen there are quite some new visitors and citizens ! ¿Lars Washington? 08:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I am fine Pierlot McCrooke 08:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::me too (smile) ¿Lars Washington? 08:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) The River of Oto I am planning to write the entire book. I am open to ideas from anyone who would ike to add to it. Ligency 10:36, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :That is a very, very good idea. I am looking forward to reading it. Make it something funny (something that makes us smile) if you can. ¿Lars Washington? 11:04, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree Pierlot McCrooke 12:51, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Is your internet connection slow today? Ligency 12:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :no Pierlot McCrooke 12:12, 4 June 2008 (UTC) sorry just checking. Mine is a bit when i am typingLigency 12:14, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Train Village Sure I will. Ayway would you like a sub-article on The Festival of the Swan? I could also add a history of what the mayors did and famous residents if you give me names. My official residence is Love Island. Ligency 14:17, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :You can create a sub-article on The Festival of the Swan. One famous resident was George H. Frederix, he played in movies Pierlot McCrooke 14:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Ligency Where is Ligency Pierlot McCrooke 12:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Don't know, maybe he is fighting big monsters ¿Lars Washington? 12:49, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Sheer Drop Okay it will lead to a railway and there the first villian will appear! Find pictures for him/Her! Safari Safari Safari Pierlot McCrooke 13:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Villian Place the picture on Chapter Two which will be created soon. :I suggest, in the future to only add images once the text is written. ¿Lars Washington? 11:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Pierlot McCrooke 08:32, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Conflict Nu kunnen we wel conflicten krijgen! Adlibita heeft het lidmaatschap afgewezen Pierlot McCrooke 08:48, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Dat is erg jammer, maar ik hoop dat Alexandru bijdraait. Hij heeft mijn verplaatsing naar Lovia nogal slecht opgevat vrees-ik. Dat was natuurlijk niet de bedoeling. 08:52, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 08:53, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Youhhhhhhh, little devil, you are ! ¿Lars Washington? 13:58, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ziltland! 14:00, 7 June 2008 (UTC)~ Sports Hey Pierlot! If you want, you can subscribe in one of our two new sport clubs: LESA (petanque, darts, table tennis) or Athina Sofasi (football, tennis, table tennis, petanque, badminton). 17:46, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Read Hi, I just went to http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wikia%27s_New_Style, but what do you want me to read exactly ? I do not know what this wiki is about (digibete for the rest of my live I guess... sorry. ¿Lars Washington? 07:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :It is the central wikia Pierlot McCrooke 07:16, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Are you over there ? What are you doing there ? (confused) ¿Lars Washington? 07:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC)